Central Park Campus (Working title)
by MeBeCaleb
Summary: What if our favorite animals got turned into humans and was forced to go to high school until they can get back on their homes? Well find out here and after reading, please review positive thoughts. It'll help me write better chapters. (Rated T for language and slight violence) Skipper/Marlene, Kowalski/OC, Private/OC and many more pairings to come.


**Hey, guess what? This is my very first POM story and this is really weird. This is an author's note.**

**The penguins, the lemurs, and Marlene from CPZ and the villains from Hoboken zoo are the main characters.**

_There are two Nightingales but they are not siblings. One is a bird, one is a lemur._

**So the plot is **the penguins were fighting Blowhole in the beginning of the story, then his newest machine caused a huge blast on him and the penguins, and the ray also hit the others from Hoboken and Central Park.

After the blast, they woke up outside a building of a campus. Surprised, they found themselves with hands and feet and looks like a human.

Now they have to find a way to get back to their world before things go out of hand.

**Elyzabeth Marilee Nightingale (A lemur in POM world), Cece Harris and Clayton Shapiro belongs to me**

**Ruffles also belongs to me**

**Taylor Nightingale and Puffles belongs to my classmate**

**The original characters belong to their respective owners.**

"Give up, Blowhole!"

The flat-headed penguin attacked the bottlenose dolphin with a kick as he landed on the ground with his segway. "Nice job Skippah!" Private complemented.

"Thank you Private. Now let's finish this dance!" Skipper signaled Rico to kick Blowhole, which he did, and the poor dolphin had hit his machine hard, causing it to go willy-nilly with its rays. "Hit the deck!" Kowalski shouted.

They hit the ground as soon as the ray hit the walls repeatedly until one of the rays had hit them and Blowhole.

Falling unconscious, Skipper saw multiple rays exit through the window before closing his eyes.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A few minutes passed, Skipper finally opened his eyes. Looking at his surroundings, he spotted several humans around him. Surprised, he backed away from them as he had hit the pedestal.

"What the…" His voice trailing off as he looked back and saw the pedestal with a Lion on it. "What's going on here? Where am I?" Skipper muttered. A short guy groaned as he rubbed his head. "Where are we? Skippah"

"Private?" The leader tried to slide, but failed, due to his flat stomach and rough clothes. Wait, what? "Is that you?" Private looked at his leaders icy blue eyes. Skipper nodded as he analyzed the cadet's form. "Private, is that really you? Since when are you human?"

"What do you mean Skippah?" Private looked down, only to see his used-to-be penguin body was there no more and only to find a human body and clothes. "Oh dear. What happened to our bodies?" The young penguin, I mean, boy looked at the others, who were still unconscious. He found a girl with brown hair, wearing a brown jacket, white shirt, jean shorts and brown with white rose's sandals.

"Marlene?" Private questioned as he tried to walk towards the unconscious girl. He shook her, hoping it would wake her up. The girl turned as she rubbed her eyes, trying to see the world around her. "Private?"

"Oh, it is you, Marlene." Private smiled at her as she sat up. She stared at Skipper, who she found very amusing to stare at, and giggled. "? Skipper, is that really you?"

The leader slightly blushed before looking away. "Yes, this is me."

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you in that uniform." Marlene pointed at Skipper's current clothes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, jean pants, and black night rubber shoes. "Well, I tried to keep my looks cooler than Icebergs."

Marlene rolled his eyes as the others began to wake up. "What happened?" Private stood up, and helped his two teammates to stand up. "Private?" Private nodded at the tallest man in their group. "Where are we?"

"I don't know actually. But by the looks of it, we're in a campus."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

On the left side of the building, a girl with beautiful orange hair was glaring at the arrival of the gang. "Soon Skipper."

"What are you doing, Kitka?" A girl asked her as she examined her nails. "They're here, Lola. They arrived earlier than I thought." The girl, named Lola, gasped. "Even Nightingale?"

Kitka, the girl with the orange hair, face-palmed. "You idiot, Nightingale arrived years ago and still you couldn't find her!" Lola glared at her best friend. "It's not my fault she can hide well from us."

Kitka sighed. She groaned as the gang was moving with the villains.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Get used to it, Blowhole, Savio. You guys need to learn how to walk." Hans stifled a snicker as the two kept tripping their new feet. "Should we, uh, help them?" Marlene asked Skipper.

They were only at the steps of the entrance and they were waiting for the two to get up. Private's (new) ears heard shouting at the back of the school building, causing him to run towards the noise.

Surprised, they followed Private, except for the villains, who were just following them while carrying the two on their backs. "Take a diet, Blowhole. You're heavier than before!" Clemson complained.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!"

A girl (with dark blue hair) cheerleader was on top of the pyramid as their captain kept counting loudly. "Okay! Jump!" The girl on top jumped with her hair flowing in the wind as two guys caught her. "Great job, Nightingale. You should really be the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Thanks, captain." The girl smiled. "Okay, well have a five minute break. Ely, stay here, guard the girls. I'll just go to the ladies room." The girl, named Elyzabeth, nodded as she sat down to fix her top.

"Hey Ely." A girl named Kimberly greeted the smiling girl. "Hey Kim. Have you seen Puffles and Ruffles anywhere? I must have left them in my locker but they weren't there."

Kim thought about it for a moment. Then she heard little chewing noises from her backpack. "I think I know where they are." She opened her bag and saw two black and white puffs, eating her mini chocolate bar. "Puffles Ruffles! What are you doing in Kim's bag? I thought I placed 3 large chocolate bars in my bag for you guys to eat."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Private and the others were hiding beside the wall, watching the two girls play with Elyzabeth's pets. Private was blushing as Kimberly giggled and Ruffles (the white puff) went towards him. Elyzabeth was surprised. She stood up and began to chase her pet.

Shocked, Private fell towards the ground, backing up as Ruffles kept on coming towards him. "Ahhh!" Private shouted, enough to get the cheerleading squad's attention. "What was that?" A girl from the squad asked Elyzabeth, who was chasing Ruffles with Kim and Puffles. "Ruffles get back here!" Elyzabeth commanded, but the puff didn't listen. She kept going towards Private until she reached Private's face.

"O-oh my!" Private giggled as Ruffles kept licking his face. The others were shocked to move. The two girls finally reached the other puff and Kim blushed. She kept on smiling about Private's cute and innocent little face.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! Ruffles just like to lick new people she wants to meet." Elyzabeth's face was flushed as she removed Ruffles from his face. "I'm Elyzabeth, by the way. And this is Kimberly." Kimberly and mouthed the word 'Hi'.

"I'm Private, that's Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, Julien, Maurice, and Mort." Private introduced each and single one of them. "We have a girl cheerleader named Arlene. Maybe, she's familiar to you?" Elyzabeth suggested. Everyone looked back at the other girls and Kimberly pointed at the girl with white hair. "That's Arlene, and the plump girl next to her is Rhonda, world's most disgusting girl ever."

The girls shivered from a memory of them suffering Rhonda. "I have to agree with you there." Marlene almost puked just looking at Rhonda's horrible tusk-like hairstyle. "Nightingale! Grace!" The cheerleaders groaned as they heard Rhonda calling out their name. "Speak of the devil. Oh yeah, Welcome to Central Park Campus. Also known as Hell." The girls left with the two pets.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That's pretty much the first chapter. SO what do ou guys think? I hope its not that bad because it is my first time writing a fanfic and I don't have much experience with writing but hey, at least I tried.**


End file.
